Nightmare Spectrum
by uberdude616
Summary: (All characters copyright Lauren Faust/Hasbro.) When Rainbow Dash feels that her loyalty to her friends is all for naught, she begins to change into something all of Equestria feared.
1. Prologue

It was the night Ponyville would never forget. The night when one of their greatest heroes went over to the dark side. Not even Princess Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon could prepare them for such a thing. Now I can hear you asking, what happened on that night that was so terrible? I shall tell you in due time, but first, let's begin the story.


	2. Ch 1: Baking with Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash was waiting patiently for the taxi carriage, so she could go to Sugarcube corner. Pinkie Pie wanted to see her for some reason. She hoped it wasn't baking, for she was terrible at it. The last time she tried to bake, she had turned cupcake batter into a black lump. Rainbow Dash dreaded the idea of repeating her mistakes. It wasn't like her to do something she wasn't good at, unless you count the Sonic Rainboom, which she actually performed twice.

Rainbow Dash waited a good 15 minutes before the taxi arrived. She hopped in, and asked the driver to take her to Sugarcube Corner. Once she arrived, Pinkie Pie was standing outside, and she was not happy, something out of the ordinary for Pinkie.

"What the hay took you so long?" asked Pinkie. "We should have already started baking by now! I'm gonna miss my deadline because of you, Dashie!"

"Well, sorry," retorted Rainbow Dash, "I was waiting for the taxi."

"Ah, I see," said Pinkie. "In that case, I totally understand." And she was back to her normal self (if you could call Pinkie Pie normal).

They went inside, and began making preparations for the cupcakes. They had twenty orders to fill, and everypony was waiting impatiently.

"Alright, everypony, calm down," said Pinkie Pie to the customers, "We'll get your orders shortly!"

"Don't screw this up," she whispered to Rainbow Dash.

A good twenty minutes went by before the cupcakes were done, but another half-hour passed before Rainbow Dash took them out of the oven. As she expected, they were burnt to a crisp.

"CELESTIA DAMNIT, RAINBOW DASH!" screamed Pinkie Pie in a fit of rage, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREW THIS UP, DIDN'T I? AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU BURNED THE CUPCAKES!" Dash was on the verge of tears, as it wasn't normal (again, if you could call it that) for Pinkie Pie to be so enraged, unless you broke a Pinkie Promise. If you do that, you will have passed screwed twenty miles ago.

"AND STAY OUT!" raged Pinkie Pie as she kicked Rainbow Dash out the door.

Suddenly, Dash remembered that she had to do something for Applejack. So she waited another twenty minutes for the taxi to take her to Sweet Apple Acres.


	3. Ch 2: Apple Bucking with Applejack

When she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash noticed Applejack waiting for her.

"There y'all are!" said Applejack, slightly irritated. "Ah've been waitin' for ya all night! Those apples ain't gonna knock themselves of the trees, ya know."

"Sorry I'm late," replied Rainbow Dash. "I had to take care of a few things with Pinkie."

"Oh, sure," said Applejack sarcastically, something not normal for her. "Ya had to take care of a few things with Pinkie."

"No, Applejack, I'm serious, I had to bake cupcakes for Pinkie-"

"Yeah, ah'm sure ya did," said Applejack. "So are we gonna get to work or not?"

"Alright already," said Rainbow Dash as she took off into the air.

But Rainbow Dash couldn't control her flight path, and landed short of the trees.

"Sugarcube, ah'm startin' ta think y'all have never worked a day in yer life," said Applejack. "Go on, get. If ya can't do somethin' as simple as knockin' a few apples off a tree, yer worthless in mah book. Now scram!"

Rainbow Dash left, dejected. Would all of her friends treat her this way? She went over to Fluttershy's to seek answers.


	4. Ch 3: The Descent

When she reached Fluttershy's house, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, she had accidentally stepped on Angel, and when Fluttershy opened the door, she saw Angel being squished, and lost it.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HOOVES OFF OF HER!" the normally timid Fluttershy bellowed at Rainbow Dash.

As Rainbow Dash ran, she began to wonder why she was being treated the way she was. Was it something she said? Did she do something wrong?

She sought comfort at Rarity's boutique, but when she arrived, she accidentally knocked over one of Rarity's favorite dresses.

"YOU PLOTHOLE!" boomed Rarity, "THAT WAS ONE OF MY MOST MARVELOUS CREATIONS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KNOCKING IT OVER LIKE THAT? GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET ANYTHING ELSE RUINED!"

There was only one place left to go, and that was Twilight's. Upon arrival, she accidentally crashed into the bookcase. As you'd expect, Twilight was furious.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, RAINBOW DASH?!" she shouted. "I SPENT SIX WEEKS ORGANIZING THOSE BOOKS! LEAVE BEFORE YOU DO ANY MORE DAMAGE!"

Dejected, Rainbow Dash flew to her home in Cloudsdale, where she thought about what happened that evening. All of her friends were treating her as if she were a sack of dog crap. But why? Was her loyalty to her friends all for nothing? Then suddenly, a thought formed in her head, a thought that would change the face of Equestria forever.

"If the world isn't going to love me," Rainbow Dash thought, "I'll teach it to fear me instead!"

And then it happened.

She grew to the size of Princess Celestia, as her coat turned a dark navy blue, her pupils became slits, her mane and tail turned purple and blue, her cutie mark changed colors to fit her new color scheme, as well as adding five stars surrounding it, and her face flattened.

Her personality changed as well. No longer was she loyal to her friends, she was loyal only to the Nightmare forces, who now inhabited her body.

She let out a terrible, blood-curdling laugh, and declared to the world, "I AM NIGHTMARE SPECTRUM!" And she flew off into the night.


End file.
